A strange love triangle
by akathelegend
Summary: Lucina and Robin(f) both love the same man see how they settle it


Strange Love Triangle

I slipped out of my bed in smash manor running a hand through my brown hair. I grabbed my sword sliding it into the sheath on my back and headed down to the gym to grab a few workouts before the other smashers made it down here

As I neared the doors to the gym I could hear the sound of fighting. Curiously I upped my pace to see who it was

I spotted a heated battle between a (female) Robin and Lucina

They were clearly angry and were shouting

"Stay away from him you know I've always liked him!" Robin screamed

As Lucina retorted " Your a dirty traitor"

Confused I watched awestruck at how quickly they were fighting wondering if I should inform master hand as this was getting out of hand

Suddenly the both rushed watch other with a strange amount of speed seeing this happen jumped into both their paths with a spinning slam into the ground that deflected the two blades after the dust cleared I leveled my blade at Lucina and a open palm towards Robin

"Are you two trying to get yourselves killed?!" I shouted

Both had a look of fear and disbelief on their faces

Finally Robin spoke up "Move out of the way Clay... This is between me and her" she said her face taking a steely expression

"Yeah let me end this traitor" Lucina stated

" I don't know what's going on but this is not the way to do it" I shouted

Robin pointed a dangerous looking thron at me

Taken aback by this I mentally prepared a reversal slash

"Clayton move NOW!" Robin shouted

" I won't" Robin jumped over me and pointed the spell at Lucina but I rolled right in front of her and deflected the blast to a sandbag near by Lucina opened her eyes to see Clay defending her and choose to rush Robin I swooped Lucina's leg out from under her pinning her to the ground with my blade and whipped out my hand blaster from my gunner set up and leveled it at Robin a full charged blast ready

" Start talking now..." I stated trying my best to be serious

"We have a disagreement that's all" Robin stated since Lucina couldn't talk with the blade tip to her throat

"In going to drop my guard but if you make a move I drop both of you" lowering my blaster and moving my blade then helping Lucina stand as she rubs her throat were the blade was "Sorry about that" I stated

She smiles slowly and says "It's fine"

I could tell Robin didn't like this

"Ok so what's wrong" I asked bluntly

" I don't want to talk about it" Lucina said

"Same here" Robin called back

"Ugh" I sat down with a sigh shoving my sword into the dirt as I did.

"Who know a princess and a tactician could be so childish"

"Am not! She started it" they both said at the same time

"How about we settle this in an official smash?" At this they both perked an eye towards him "Both of you against me single stock smash. If I win you tell me what's wrong if you win you can fight all you want."

"Im cool with that" Robin stated

"Ok fine" Lucina spat

I raised a hand to both " so it's a deal?"

They both shook my hand and stated "deal"

I left my sword in the dirt and left for the smash waiting room I wouldn't need it these two as angry as they were wouldn't be able to stay out of each other's way

The match was quick as they eventually as robins spells were dogged left and right and Lucina's attacks fell on the wrong opponent

It ended up with both being caught in my final smash

"Alright a deals a deal. So start talking" I stated

"Me and Robin had a disagreement over a matter" she said obviously scared to bring it up as both girls had a furious blush over their faces

Noticing the blush I asked "Dear gods is this whole fight over a guy"

They both turned another shade

"Well out with it. Who is it?" I stated truly frustrated...

"It's it's..." Robin stuttered

"You" Lucina finished

"Uhhh" I was at a lose for words

Then the words started flowing as I remembered how furious I was that they would fight like that even if it was over me "Wait you mean to tell me you both almost killed each other because both of you liked me!"

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves" both wincing at every word I said "You two let me come between your friendship" I finally noticed the tears in both of their eyes

Feeling guilt start to well up in my gut

I changed my tone to be a bit softer " you guys have been through too much to fight like this" both staring at me with a sad look "Nor did you even consider my thoughts on the situation"

They finally started to speak " Your right Clayton we should have let you decide who you like I'm sorry" Lucina stated " We me too" then they both apologized to each other then looked to me

"So who do you pick?" They both said in unison

"I...uh..I uhm..." I said completely taken aback

" it's ok you don't have to pick now we can wait for you to think it over" Robin said

"Yeah well come by your room later to hear your choice"

Before I could respond the both stood and walked out

Link walked in and asked"what was that about?"

I.. I... Uh I don't know." I stated dumbfounded

I walked to the lunch room grabbing a sandwich and walked to the trophy room my eyes fell on Robins then Lucina "Oh what am I going to do. I can't do this I don't want to ruin their or my friendship with them" I ran a shaky hand through my hair

I decided I just wouldn't choose and went to my room to sleep careful to avoid both the girls only to run right into Samus "oh sorry Clayton" Samus stated bluntly "No that was my bad I wasn't watching where I was going" fumbling with my key I dropped it twice before getting it in the lock.

"Something wrong Clayton?" Samus asked with a questioning grin

"Don't wanna talk about it" I said through gritted teeth

Samus chuckled "Maybe so but talking might help" I sighed

"Lucina and Robin got in a fight because both like me and now they want to know which I choose but..."I let out a long sigh

"I see.." Samus said placing her hand on her chin "Well I say follow your heart.."

"My heart is what got me into this mess.. I should have just let them win that smash match..." Samus chucked

"Well good luck anyways" your gonna need it after this Samus thought

-Lemon inbound-

I walked into my room and through myself into my bed only to hear "OUCH!" Wait was that two voices I heard!

I stood up and yanked to covers back to find Both Lucina and Robin laying in my bed shocked I took a step back "What?! How did you two get in here? I proclaimed "Stole a key off a worker" Robin stated followed by Lucina chirping in " Gauis has been giving us lessons!"

" uhm ok that answers that but why are you in here?" I said still utterly confused

"Well we know you couldn't decide between the two of us" Robin said

"Cause I mean face it we are pretty hot" Lucina said with a playful grin

"I uh.. Uhm " I could feel furious blush on my face and couldn't even think straight

"So we decided to share you" Robin said with a chuckle as she slipped of her coat to show she had only under garments on

Lucina followed in suit by removing her cape she had wrapped around her

I took a step back and tripped on my blaster only to fall and hit my head on a table "Agh" I shouted gripping the back of my head

Both girls let out a barrage of laughter

"Are you ok?" Lucina said in between breaths

"Ouch ouch... No!" I said unable so suspend a chuckle

Both girls stood and grabbed my arms leading my to the bed

"You poor thing" Robin said still chuckling

"Oh dear let's help him relax" Lucina said with a seductive voice

"Oh no you won't I won't I won't I won't.." I said shaking my head

"Lucina I think he's scared why don't you set his mind to ease will I work on removing these pesky clothes" Robin chimed in

"Of course Robin" as she brought her lips down to my face kissing me on the lips

I couldn't resist but I still put up a verbal fight "Your body doesn't lie Clayton" Lucina said with Robin following up with "You WILL enjoy this"

Robin finally got my pants off and then my shirt and before I know it I was naked blushing more with each passing second " Guys I've never done anything like this!" I said kinda scared

"Then just sit back and enjoy the ride" Lucina said before plunging back into a deep and rough kiss

Soon Robin had her head bobbing on my member as I let out a quiet moan

Lucina removed her bra and shoved her perfect breasts into my face

I tired to hold on but I was losing the fight with these two girls as Robin worked her magic and Lucina started a sword fight with my tongue

As soon as Lucina came up for air I groaned any tried to warn Robin " Robin I'm gonna.." To late I let my load go and Robin tried to swallow it all but had to pull off I was exhausted. Lucina curled up on my left as I wrapped my arms around her and soon after greeting some mouth wash and a toothbrushing she did the same as Lucina on my right. I kissed both on the foreheads and falling into a deep sleep

-end of lemon-

I awoke and looked down at the two beauties in my arms

"Good morning" they both said

"Uhm good morning" I said startled at their sudden awakening

"So now that your awake" Robin said

"It's time to make up your mind" Lucina finished

"Uhm you two planned this didn't you" I said

" you thought you could have both of us?" Lucina said

"Kinda yeah"I chuckled

"We're just joking" they both said

I let out a nervous laugh and sighed

They both snuggled up closer to me

End


End file.
